The Curse Of Fire
by Skyuki
Summary: Leo bears a curse since birth - his own curse for being able to control fire, being different. That curse, of course, was laid by our one and only Dirt Queen. Leo's childhood with an amazingly insane, inhumane, and evil twist. Leo's POV starting chapter 1. Evil author AU. Warnings include: Self Harm, a lot of cliffys cuz im a horrible person
1. Prologue (exEpilogueButThanksTo Chiara)

Leo secretly hated himself since eight. The day he killed his own mother. People told him it's not his fault. Not at all. But he knew. He knew.

He was the one who set the fire. He should have took on responsibility. He tried telling people of the Dirt Queen. No one cared, and those who tried believed he was insane, paranoid, crazy. Who wouldn't be, they say, a boy, barely eight, lost his mother at this young age. He was ridden with guilt. But he didn't know what was in store for him. His own curse, that he had to bear with him. The fate that he will kill, by fire, anyone who took him in, cared for him, and he got attached to them. His hands would grow warmer for a few days, just enough to warn him of what to come and let him pack his bags, and leave. He refused to say he ran away, as he was determined to protect who he loved. Of course during the first few times, he was unaware about his curse. Then, slowly, he realised. Then hee started pulling away from people, afraid that he would accidentally harm them, or worse, kill them.

He just wanted to stop.

Stop everything.

Stopping people calling him an arsonist. Because wherever he goes, things get burned down.

He wanted to stop.

Stop everything.

He hated his fire. He wants to stop being able to control fire. A deadly element. He, himself, is a professional killing machine. Destructive. Painful. Hurts.

He tried burning himself, but it didn't work. And he thinks that he has to die the same way he murdered people - by fire. He waited for the fire that is stronger than him, and consume him.


	2. Chapter One: the first orphanage

The first thing that came to mind: the noise. I heard the crying of babies, the bustling of kids, some younger, some older, doing chores. The man who brought me here, picked me by the collar of my shirt as I was attacking him the whole way, and walked toward the orphanage.

The rejection of my own family was cruel. I was called a devil, a monster, and other unflattering names. I was born different.

While being left handed, I also have different eye color in both eyes. One was an amber color, which was pretty rare, but my right eye was a startlingly red. Something called complete heterochromia made my eyes have a different color, but, this was four rarities in one body. First, my left handedness, which was commonly ignored but unusual, as less that half the globe was left handed. Then my amber eye. Then my red eye. Then the complete whatever-it-was. The demon, the devil, the monster. The mistake.

They were not far from the truth.

Still holding me, who was fighting and wriggling to get free, the man put me down on the doorstep.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. I closed my cursed left eye, hoping they couldn't see the blood red, but everyone saw.

The whispers, as I was used to, as I clutched my sister's hand. Did I not mention my sister? I barely saved her from the fire. She was unhurt although the flames, my flames, were licking her skin. She was grasping the sparks, giggling when I found her. She was a week till six.

The woman came down and welcomed me and my sister, and ushered us into the same bedroom as I insisted.

"Leo, what's happening?"

Her hazel eyes, which contantly flickered from brown and green, watched me, trusting. I swallowed, steeled myself, reminded myself I couldn't break down in front of her, she's my responsibility now, and answered.

"I dunno, Leonie. Mom had to leave for a while, so now we are going to live here while she's gone."

But she's gone forever, I added mentally.

Leonie wasn't there when the man and I searched for relatives to take care of us. She didn't hear the mean words that was hissed at me, the slamming doors, the anger.

The people who you thought once loved you. But it was just because they loved my mother and Leonie. I was tolerated.

Their acting was flawless.

I once thought they would care. At least somebody will care for me and my sister. But all of them turned their backs at me.

"Where did Mom go?"

Leonie broke my thoughts.

"A place far away," I replied, and patted her head, and she nuzzled against me.


	3. Chapter two: Bullies

Chiara: seriously, thanks! I got this random thought as then Leo can't do what he wants due to responsibility... and I think you might like this thing I prepared... Leo also got a...*Francis slaps a hand on my face* (Francis is like, my fanfic bff... but of course that's her code name... ;) ) and I assume you are also the person who remonded me of prologue? Sorry... English usually comes easily for me but of course, five languages is a challenge... well, thanks! Oh right Jack's not coming along soon I'm afraid... I'll try to speed things up!

Chiara Dello: I'm sorry if I thought you were the same person as Chiara as you got basically the sAME... and it was two people. But seriously, thanks. I dedicated it to you.. It got ya name in it (::) cookie?

Here, guys may I present... *Francis yells at me to hurry up* Chapter 2!

I got in more fights than a boy usually get. And I mean boys who always get beaten up.

I'm pretty short, and thin, so I'm a natrual target. Not to mention my eyes.

What they don't realise, is that I'm pretty agile, and I hit back real hard. Mom made me go to some karate class, and this kendo class. You can see my mom likes Japan. But, back to my point, I sent people for broken noses and bones when I can't take it anymore.

But usually I get beaten up on purpose.

I don't fight when the fight doesn't have a purpose.

The older boy, Chris, kicked me to the wall. The thing I hate for being as light as a feather is I get pushed around often.

I slammed into the wall, hard. A kick to to my left, aimed at my head. I laughed silently. It may look fast for others, but it looked as slow as a major traffic jam to me. I ducked a bit, let his foot graze my hair, and sat back at my original position, covering my head.

Chris fell for it.

He hit me again and again, and I ducked. He left enough hurt for me to brusie, but not enough to make me hurt for two days. He tore my shirt and my body was painfully bare. The ribs that I could easily count, and my sholders look like skulls of birds. I scrambled for my baggy shirt.

I staggered back into my room after the abuse.

Leonie, sitting on the bed, turned. Her eyes widen, and simply stared at me.

I did not know she was there.

I slammed the door back into place, and legged it as quickly as I could to the attic.

How can I be so stupid? Couldn't I knock? I shouln't let her see me like this. I should've crept into the room late at night, lest she saw me. Why, how, can I be this careless.

The voices in my head screamed words I can hardly reconise, but I already know the words. The same words over and over again.


	4. Chapter Three: The Second Fire

Guys, just saying, I love the reviews. Seriously. It feels like you are doing it for something, and you get that boost of happiness when someone leaves a review. It feels like you actually have someone reading and appreciating your work, and that feels absolutely amazing. You guys are amzing and deserves cookires! (::) (::)

Pandalover: sorry I'm just gonna write an abbreviation... or should I just call you Panda? I speak, write and read Cantonese, English and Mandarin, as they are all must learn languages. And additionally, I am learning both Spanish and Japanese. I speak Japanese more fluently, but I read Spanish quicker and with more accuracy! I never leared french but I do know a bit due to ballet. Oh yes I do ballet.

Lustrous Rust: dude just saying... how can rust be lustrous? And yeah this person helps me through my fanfic. You can ignore her *gets slapped*

Chiara: nah actually its fine. I'm just gonna give you a name cuz my full name is too much effort to spell out... my name is Sky. Seriously. Ask miss lustrous rust over there. I'm currently fifteen, and I'm female, and I got a major crush on Leo. Seriously. (Why do I use seriously so much?) And I'm from Hong Kong, but I board in England for my studies~

I'm really sorry but Jack's gonna come out in about chapter 10? Or 15? I'm really sorry... and Percy's coming out anyway cause Leo's gonna have to go to CHB anyway. Percy cleaN's up most of Leo's mess, actually. I'm already thinking of oneshots as a kinda sequel to this story and from everyone to Leo's POV, like, some memories based on Leo. Yes, my world revoles around Leo.

Fantasiedreamer: Thanks so much, for also following this story, I feel so much love now~

Guys, I've been having some writers block, so might and maybe certainly updating really irregularly... I'm really seriously sorry. *looks at lustrous rust and hopes she helps me*

Let's begin, my friends.

I avoided Leonie's stare as I walked back to the room bandaged.

I yelled internally at myself. I'm worthless. A mistake. I made a horrible mistake.

Why didn't I think first? Why, curse my ADHD, can't think before I act?

I feel so warm. Leonie said my hands feel like they are burning. I feel like I want to vomit. I choked it down, barely. Everything hurts, everything. Then I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw the worried face of the caretaker. I liked her as she was so nice. She told me I was having a fever, and don't worry. But I knew this shouldn't be a fever. I knew what fevers feel like and it doesn't feel like much.

That night I suddenly vomited. I vomited liquid fire.

The small room quickly caught fire, and in panic I carried my sister to safety. I looked back to the burning building and knew, I just do, its my fault.

It's my fault again.

It's fire.

I dragged my sister away from it. Realization hit me like a freight train. I couldn't breathe. The caretaker... I screamed. I killed her. I killed someone I care again.

I ran, holding my sister's hand, and found a place to shelter - a small park. I took off my hoodie and jacket for my sister to keep warm, broke off some branches from nearby trees, faked rubbing twigs together and lit a dim fire.

Leonie edged away from the flames, and I cringed at my carelessness. The place we were living got burned down, and I light a fire. I cringed, as I am fire itself.


	5. The place I hated-but wasn't as bad

I'm basically posting this cuz I feel super gulity that I'm not updating. You guys might have noticed that I only post when I get a new user following or commenting... and I plan to keep it that way. Sorry guys but writer's blocks are pretty annoying. And oh by the way I feel like fall out boy cuz I've been making really long chappy names.

Panda: dude I love that violin idea... can you sing? Like, normally, not like an opera singer. Then if you go to france I'll pay to hear you sing and or play the violin! And sorry I didn't read your fanfic cuz I need to read Twilight... uhhh when I get the time...

Chiara: Um... Leonie's kinda a half half. She is not exactly his daughter, but she's Leo's half sister that kinda inherited some abilities. I'm not gonna tell you what exactly, but just hang on there. And... uh... Percy's pretty mean in the story... and Sky's my actual nickname, people call me Sky~

Fantasie: dude I read your fanfics and they're awesome. And trust me, Leo doesn't deserve it but it WILL get worse. A LOT WORSE. I'm sorry but this is angst and I'm feeling mean...

Yee: I've been regretting about showing you this fanfic. I'm sorry

LR: I'm still here. And... okay huge line break comin' up. *finds out I can't do that using a phone. Oh well dammit sorry guys.

I hated my new caretaker. She was from Beijing, and I picked up a lot of mandarin from her. We lived in an orphange in the china town.

People called me a monster. A devil. A thing. A danger to everyone. 「聽說他到那裏，大家都被火葬了。。。 很恐怖！ 怪物！惡魔。太危險了！ 阿爾不要和他做朋友喔！和被詛咒了沒分別。」"I heard where that kid goes, everyone got killed by fire... that's so scary! He's a moster, a devil. He's dangerous. Alfred, don't be friends with that person, okay? Its like he's cursed."

I bow my head when I hear those accusations. They weren't wrong. But it wasn't on purpose. They were accidents! Cursed. I'm cursed.

I shook my head. Cursed. There's no such thing. Or Santa. Easter bunny. Tooth fairies. Or Sandman. They're just lies that adults tell us to reassure us. If they were real, why don't I ever had a present after the loss of my mother? Is it because I killed her? No Easter hunts. The tooth I lost is still under my pillow. I get horrid nightmares. Every single night.

Nothing can be trusted. No one can be trusted.

I looked at the slumbering Leonie. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. So pure. As long as she stay away from me, she will not be harmed. I'm the biggest threat to her safety.

I rubbed my eyes. I brought out the bag I packed for today's run away plan. I looked at her for possibly the last time, turned and started walking out of the room. I turned back, looked at her again. I couldn't leave her like this. I just can't. I knelt next to her bed, pushed the hair of her face, and whispered in her ear, "I'll miss you. Even if you forget about me, your dangerous brother. I'm sorry, but I must go. I'm sorry." I kissed her forhead, I felt tears dripping from my cheeks, and shook my head. I'm getting emotional again.

I crawled out the window, leapt to the tree and shinnied down. And walked out, not glacing behind, knowing I would turn back if I did.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, first off,

OMG GUYSSSSSSSSS I'M SO SORRY THAT I'VE NOT BEEN WRITING I EHAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK ITS RIDICULOUS! AND I'VE STARTED DRAWING A LOT I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME! I'M UPLOADING SOME OF THEM ON TUMBLR SO CHECK THEM OUT PLEASE ANY LOV WILL BE APPRECIATED! I'M SKYUKITERU!

SO LET'S GO BEFORE ANYONE KILLS ME!

It was hard, running away. Leaving my sister behind, leaving people who liked me, but I ran because people called me a monster. A menace. An arsonist. A murderer. Which, is all real. I prayed, I don't know to whom, for my sister to get adopted.

I ran, as stealthily as possible, and having night vision pre-loaded into your system really helps. Probably the fire thing... a lot of heat energy equals fire, right? I winced, fire also equals bad memories.

I sighed, and continued my journey. I saved quite a lot from getting spare change and cash from the couches and stuff, and from picking up money on the streets.

I need to place to rest, I told myself. I looked, and ducked into an alleyway. I bit my lip. A sewer. The only shelter in this hellhole. Well, it's a hellhole so it makes sense.

I opened the cover and dropped.

The stink was, well, it stinked. I breathed through my mouth and I clambered out. No way I'm sleeping in there. Then I remembered. There's a small forest for hunting, near here. There's no bears or tigers or whatever, but it's closed in winter, hunting prohibited. I smiled to myself.

I'm gonna sleep in the trees.

I ran there, panting, and quickly made a makeshift treehouse in thirty minutes. I'm certain it can hold seven obese people on it and I'm just one skinny lad. I built a small roof for shelter, glanced at my watch and lost consciousness.

The next day I woke to the light. I felt good, the light on my face, feeling so much better without people judging, without people criticizing.

Then my stomach growled.

I groaned inwardly. I never needed to eat a lot, but I do need to eat a little bit. It's annoying, eating. I love to cook, but actually eating, is not really for me.

I clambered down my makeshift treehouse, looking for any food. Any animal is fair game, isn't it? People hunt, I can hunt too!

Then a fox walked past.

I gulped.

It seems wrong, but everyone does it, don't they. At least it's better than slaughterhouses.

I walked slowly, trying not to startle the fox. It looked at me and I froze.

It pounced on me.

That part was unexpected.

It went straight for my neck, but I am faster. Way faster, adrenaline aiding me, I didn't think at all. I lit my hands on fire, and pushed them against the fox, trying to ward it off, and gripped on it.

When I really realized what I was doing, I yelped and stumbled back, gasping for air.

The fox lay motionless on the frozen grass, parts of it burned.

Words echoed in my head.

"Worst way to die. It's the most painful thing, burning alive."

I cried into my hands.

After I could control myself, I made breakfast, unwillingly. But to survive, I don't see any other way.

So... that's it for today... but you've got quite a chapy next time I think... *mumble to Francis* *gets hit on the head for my forgetfulness* I LOVE YOU GUYS. STAY AWESOME, BROS! *wink*


	7. Why do I even bother about this

OKAY I KNOW I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING. SOMEONE CALL MY SCHOOL TO STOP THEM GIVING OUT EXAMS AND HOMEWORK!

HERE WE GO NOW I'M SORRY!

I saw Aunt Rosa and she was yelling the same thing over and over again.

"You're the biggest disgrace to our family, Leo Valdez. You killed my sister! And almost your own sister! How much of a diablo are you, doing these things to them? You are a child of the Devil! I don't want to have any relations to you, you monster!"

Then to the officers, "Take him, that, that thing, away from me and my family!"

I barely saw the crying face of my loving abuela looking away from me. But I don't know the tears are for me, or because of my mother. Or misjudging what am I. I'm no longer her grandson. I'm a nobody to her. My kind grandmother is turning me away.

I screamed, telling them at least take in Leonie, sweet Leonie. Please, please take her in. She has done nothing wrong.

Aunt Rosa's face morphed into something gruesome and snarled, "With the likes of you I swear she's also one of you demons, get lost!"

I jolted back to the present.

I bit my lip, telling myself that wasn't true, as I don't have a family any more. How can I be a disgrace to a family when I don't have one? Why would this haunt me, when I have no relatives anymore.

I need to push my feelings away. Emotions are redundant. They are not needed. Emotions are a distraction. Soldiers kill without any emotion. They have to do that to keep on going. I will do that to keep on going.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, and felt as death was looming over me. I walked out of my treehouse, breathing in the morning air. The air was chillingly cold, but literally having fire in your veins keeps you warmer than a normal person. I could walk out there in the misty winter air in a t-shirt and jeans and enjoy it. The crisp wind and snowflakes blocked the town from looking into the woods, and provided the rumors I spread beforehand about a monster, nobody was looking for me. I frowned. Well, to be honest, there is a monster. Me. I shivered involuntarily, reminding myself of the good ol' times. The small fireplace in the wall, the way Mom smiled, then Leonie's laughs, and me grinning. I could feel the corners of my lips curving into a smile, but quickly flipped. How long have I not laughed in a natural way that's not forced? How long was it since I even smiled? It's my own fault of not controlling myself, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I can't protect anyone. Fire can only destroy. More and more ashes. A fiery pit of hell. Looking at my flaming hands.

I shook myself from the hallucination. It's not true.

The bad part of my brain said, Well, we never know the future do we?

I shook my head, not answering.

It kept taunting me, so I went to the nearby lake I found, so I can practice controlling the fire, at least I can try not to make so much damage... I forcefully bit my tongue, no emotions. None. I felt a small stab of pain and a metallic taste in my mouth.

I made my fingers into a gun shape, with my index finger and thumb sticking up, and whispered, bang. And jolted my hand backward. A small, bright bolt of flame shot out of my index finger, hitting the water at the base of the frozen plant I was aiming. I concentrated, and a small flame appeared, on that exact spot. I willed it to get hotter, brighter. The flame turned blue and I focused. More, I said, inside my head. As the flame turned greenish, it become bigger, and the ice on the plant was dripping off the plant so quickly it looked like miniature rain. Black spots danced in my eyes and I fainted.

When I regained consciousness, it was dusk and I fell back onto the frozen ground. It steamed and I bit my lip. A small glint caught my eye. I turned, anxious, and found two tiny rings on the floor. Curiosity winning, I picked them up. Instantly I understood its mechanisms. I slipped them on my pinkies, and they fit so nicely they feel like they're made just for me. They felt like a gift. From heaven. Then I reminded myself heaven probably hates me. Heaven loving a young mass murderer? Pfffft. Ridiculous. I pressed the small gem in the center. I suddenly feel like I should visualize a weapon, so I thought of a katana. Mom. Less than a second, the weapon is in my hands. I smiled, my face twitching into a smile, for how long was it since I made that expression. I ran my fingers along the blade, feeling. It gleamed in the moonlight. Silver. But this feels different. A bit heavier, and... Glowed? The metal glowed. It wasn't a harsh glow. It was warm and cold glow at the same time.

I huffed, deeming these rings as mine, and began the trek back to the upgraded tree house. I've been living in there, so why not?

I was tired. But I wasn't eager for sleep.

I was questioning myself. I thought of Leonie. I remember her smile. Its unfair for her to have a brother like me, always running from problems and left her. She'll probably hate me. But it's better, right? No people to get attached to. No people you care would get hurt. No people whispering behind your back. I like being alone. But when I see a kid with their moms, or a couple at a cafe, I get sad. Although I like being alone, I don't fancy being loney.

Suddenly, I sensed the air behind me move. I pushed the thought away, it's probably an animal walking around. Three minutes later, that thing was still behind me. Getting a bit frustrated and panicked, I turned, and barely held in a scream.

 **I'm sorry 'bout the cliffy. I'm actually really sorry. have a cookie in return. I'm so sorry QWQ (::)**


	8. Yay Monster one

Okay im still alive and well.

And im really lazy

and I had open exams to be done

and now looking back I feel like an idiot to give these settings to Leo.

BUT I WILL FINISH THIS

cuz i already know the ending I just don't know what to write for the middle.

AND ITS MOST POSSIBLY GONNA BE DIFFERENT THAN THE SUMMARY NOW

SO YEAH SORRU FOR SHORT CHAPPY ITS JUST HERE SO I CAN APOLOGIZE AND CONFIRM IM NOT DISCONTINUING.

I PROMISE.

OH BTW GUYS

EVERYTHING IS PJO EXCEPT JACO CUZ I PUT HIM THERE CUZ BROMANCE

And I really like him cuz he's cool

but I like Leo more dw

My breath rattled in my lungs and I couldn't think. My brain had sent me delusional. It must be it. Its not like you see snake ladies everyday right?

My legs were shaky, mind ready to run but my body can't quite catch up. My breathing quickened and o gasped quite audibly.

She - I honestly don't know if it can qualify as a she - faced my direction.

I couldn't help but step back, crunching leaves in the process.

She walked - no, slithered towards me.

"Young demigod seemssssss a great breakfasssst."

And pounced.

The blade was in my hand in a flash - slicing through the air as I ducked.

Reflexes saved my neck.

She poofed into golden dust in front of me, like I just hit a piñata.


	9. This is sadly not an update

OKAY GUYS. First off, Leonie's name was not a pun. Well, it is but it's not intended. I had this nice senior in my school that saved my sorry ass during a fire drill called Leonie. She was my mentor and she's the kindest person I've met that year, since I was new to the school. I've honoured her by naming Leo's sister Leonie, but I didn't realise it was a pun till much later when I was trying to figure out the plot and other writer stuff. So no, I didn't do it on purpose and I know it's a horrible name to name Leo's sister but TOO BAD I ALREADY TOLD HER WHEN I GOT THE IDEA SO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH MY PROMISE SO LEONIE STUCK AND STOP YES I KNOW ITS A BAD PUN AND I LIKE IT.

oh btw I've decided to change POVs once in a while cuz... I have no valid reason but I'm stuck with writer's blocks and that kinda stuff.


End file.
